


Don't Take My Sunshine Away

by prinanalogicality



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinanalogicality/pseuds/prinanalogicality
Summary: An ask was sent in to my tumblr with a request from a large prompt list. The prompt was: "Don't die on me - please." After a fight with Anxiety, Roman not only experiences a sleepless night, but he also forgets to enchant his door to keep the beasts he often vanquishes at bay. One gets out, leading to unfortunate events.





	Don't Take My Sunshine Away

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be found on my tumblr, prinanalogicality. I take requests! :)

_You are my sunshine._

The world is a tired haze. A haze of crying, a haze of solemn faces. But Roman can’t see why. What’s happening? What are Logan and Morality doing, surrounding? Roman took care of the problem. Why is Thomas sitting in the corner like that?

“I’m so sorry, Roman. I couldn’t- I was so scared-” Morality’s voice is borderline frantic as he turns to Roman, and the male peers past him, his eyes first seeing a red pool of blood.

_My only sunshine._

Daydream mode in the host space is a dangerous thing. All of the sides are in one space with Thomas, and without anyone monitoring around them, disasters can happen. Whether another human disrupts daydream mode or something inside Thomas’s mind comes about - both can be disorienting. But today, in this case, it was an issue within Thomas’s mind.

Roman, as Thomas’s creativity, has a room that is creative in itself. Depending on Roman’s mood, it can shift to either fix negative moods or intensify already positive moods. Thus, Roman has spells to enchant the door to prevent beasts from within escaping. But, after a sleepless night without his boyfriend in his arms, he forgets to renew the enchantment and goes on about his day. He and Anxiety had gotten into another fight. He doesn’t even fully remember what it was about - something about a broken CD? Or was it a film? Roman is unsure. He just remembers his boyfriend muttering to himself before locking himself in his bedroom, not allowing Roman inside.

Roman hasn’t had to sleep alone in so long.

_You make me happy,_

He simply couldn’t come up with an original idea for Thomas’s video. He wants to, he really does, but he seemingly couldn’t - it was really annoying him. He was tired from staying up nearly all night thinking, and at this point, he just wants to go back to bed. He notes that Anxiety is being especially negative today, and the comments of the others only serve to make Anxiety look even more upset. Roman just wants to wrap him up in a blanket burrito, but he can’t seem to get the nerve to. Besides, Thomas is in a video block, it is Roman’s job to help.

By the end of the Daydream mode session, everyone was faring to leave. Anxiety, especially, who hasn’t said a word in the past twenty minutes. Instead of going, though, Roman decides to suck up his pride and walk over to Anxiety, because this is the boy he loves. He wants to see Anxiety smiling, laughing, enjoying himself. Not brooding in the corner with his hood up.

“Ok, An, Sunshine. I know we- you know too, but-” Roman’s words are interrupted by the sound of a growl, in which his head immediately snaps to face the direction, his eyes panicked. Did he enchant the door? He honestly doesn’t remember, what if he didn’t? Of course he can finish off any beast, but he couldn’t bear to allow the people he cares about being put into danger. “Hold that thought. I didn’t say anything really, but I just -” Roman shakes his head and jogs over to the stairs, going up them two at a time.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, he eyes his door warily, reaching up and picking up one of his swords that he keeps on a wall mount around the house. They could always come in handy when he does not have a sword in the sheath on his hip, after all. Once his fingers enclose around the handle and pull the sword up and off of the mount, his door shakes, and he immediately gets into a defensive position.

“What’s going on?” Morality’s concerned, curious voice wafts up the stairs and Roman doesn’t have time to respond before his door finally gives in and opens to reveal a blackened, charred looking beast, with viscous green fluids dripping from its gnarled fangs.

“Foul beast!” Roman calls out, not taking his eyes off of the monster for even a moment, though he is consciously aware of his friends just down the stairs. He must protect them, They are his priority. “I shall impede your dastardly deeds immediately.”Even from downstairs, he can hear Logan’s sigh at Roman’s silly battle banter. The sigh is also heard by the beast, in which it turns its attention from Roman to the others below, and before Roman has time to react and charge at the beast, it is clambering over the banister, landing onto the bottom of the staircase with a crashing sound, the excess flesh hanging off of its large limbs jiggling at the movement.

_When skies are gray._

Logan takes to protecting Thomas immediately, bringing him to a corner and shielding his body with his own. There he goes, using that brain of his. He knows that if anything happens to Thomas, even within the host space - something will happen, though they don’t know what. He tries not to think about it. Morality is frozen in place, not sure of what to do, where to go, how is he supposed to help? He wishes he could, but he has no idea how he would do so. He’s so afraid of the creature that he can hardly move, and Anxiety, noticing Morality’s fear, approaches him, hesitating before settling a hand on his shoulder. Anxiety is generally in charge of inciting the fear, but Morality is meant to be the happy go lucky one, not the paralyzed out of fear one.

The creature lets out a loud bellow of pain as Roman sprints to aim an attack at its leg, planning to take away some of the creature’s mobility in order to slay it more easily. It swings its long claws at Roman and narrowly misses as Roman jumps back, though another quick swing manages to swipe Roman’s sword out of his hands, the metal skidding on the floor to the opposite side of the living room.

Letting out an uncharacteristic curse, Roman ducks to avoid another blow as he runs over to the sword, knowing that there is no way he could defeat the beast without his weapon. He can hear the bounding footsteps of the beast behind himself and a terrified squeak, more than likely from Morality, followed by a downright screech from the male. From there, all Roman can hear is the sound of blood pumping in his ears as he sneaks up behind the beast, spearing his sword through its back, through its heart from behind. The beast in turn wails, stuttering back as it falls dead, and Roman pants, brushing his bangs back from his eyes. Turning from the dead body of the beast, he runs up the stairs to makes sure he properly enchants the door, lest anything try to come through again. That would be terrible.

_You’ll never know dear,_

As he walks back downstairs, winded from the fight, he sees Logan kneeling on the ground over something and Morality’s shoulders are shaking, tears streaming down his cheeks. His gaze flickers to Thomas, who is sitting in the corner of the room where Logan had had him before, a vacant, confused look in his eyes. Roman will definitely check up on him in a few moments. He purses his lips and looks around, grunting when he doesn’t see Anxiety. Where could he have gone? Last he saw, he was standing by Morality. Morality turns around, his face red and glasses abandoned on the ground beside his feet as he wipes at his eyes with the heels of his hands, his lower lip trembling. He looks like a wreck, and Roman immediately feels bad for frightening the male to such a point. He should have enchanted the door.

“I’m so sorry, Roman. I couldn’t- I was so scared-” His voice cracks and he whimpers, shaking his head. Roman takes a step forward to peer past him, and the first thing he notices is a pool of red. Taken aback, he immediately takes several steps forward, looming over Logan who is muttering under his breath, fingers pressing into the junction of his lover’s neck. His lover who is lying there, on the ground, gashes across his chest. Deep gashes, from the creature Roman had slain.

“I was so scared, the bad thing came at me and I couldn’t move, I am so sorry. It’s all my fault, he protected me, he- he- he-” Morality dissolves into another fit of sobs, and Roman feels his heart physically breaking within his chest, approaching Anxiety’s head. His eyes are closed, his black eye shadow smeared as per usual. He looks like a sleeping angel.

Roman slowly gets down onto his knees, adjusting Anxiety’s head to rest on his lap. His fingers card through the soft hair of his boyfriend, his sunshine, his moon and his stars and his clouds. Playing with Anxiety’s hair always calms him down. It’ll help him in this situation, right? It always makes Anxiety feel better.

_How much I love you._

“Don’t die on me - Please.” Before he’s even aware of it, he’s speaking, soft begs spilling from his lips, despite his face of stone. “You can’t. You’re not allowed. I protect people. I protect you. I protect princes and princesses, you’re my prince. You’re safe.” Logan rises and glances at Roman, deciding to give the male space as he gently pulls Morality a few steps away, despite the heartbroken protests of the other male.

“I can’t! He saved me, one of my kiddos is- and it is all my fault, I have to be there for him now.”

Immediately, Roman feels his chest aching and the telltale burn in his nose, the back of his throat, and his eyes. His expression crumbles into something that could only be described as anguish, pure, unadulterated agony, dolor. A pained whine breaks from his throat, his body hunching over Anxiety’s head, tears dripping onto his lover’s cheeks. “You can’t leave me. I have to protect you. We were supposed to make up and watch a movie, I wanted to fix things. Please, wake up, we need to fix things.” He begs, his voice raw with emotion, his lungs contracting rapidly. His shoulders are shaking, his hands are trembling as he grips into Anxiety’s jawline, tipping his head back to press a kiss to his lips, feeling no sort of response from the boy he loves.

“Please!” He yells out to any sort of magical force that hears him now, grasping Anxiety’s form and pulling him up and onto his lap, rocking back and forth as his body shakes with each painful breath he takes. “I need him, don’t take him away from me-

_Please, don’t take my sunshine away.”_


End file.
